Tickin' away
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: Kag goes to college inu is sad and wants kag to come back for a special reason more chapters to come song fic to tim mcgraw's tickin' away


Oi 'ello gov'ner it's me again thanks for the reviews on Hiei's Suicide and You Will never be forgotten I feel so loved. No flames so far yeah! I own nothing execpt for my minions and my alter ego Ryo enjoy! -  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
song lyrics  
  
( ) thinking  
  
"" talking  
  
The clock above the bar is telling me it's 12:15 not such a gentle reminder i'm where I shouldn't be  
  
Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room the bare walls mocked him a constant reminder of what he had lost. Kagome had gone off to college whatever that place was leaving behind a completed jewel and a broken hearted Inuyasha. Kikyo had been killed a second time by naraku making Inuyasha relize he had loved Kagome. But he had not relized this soon enough now she was gone and she might never come back.  
  
I just keep waitin' for somethin' to happen waitin' for somebody to come walkin' in somebody as perfect as you were so I can try it again  
  
Kagome was sitting on a lonly train on her way to Sakisuma College. Though the train was full of her class mates from her previous schools she felt so lonely and constantly thought of the way Inuyasha's face had drooped when she said she was leaving maybe for good. Hojo came and sat next next to her he was unfortuneatly as clueless as ever.  
  
"Hi Hiragashi!" he said as he sat down. He had changed his apperace some but he still did not look like Inuyasha the only person Kagome knew she could love.  
  
(But) chances are so hard to come by and the second one is impossiable to find the cloak keeps runnin' and the odds keep getting higher that its all just a fantesy of mine  
  
Inyasha just kept on sleeping in Kagome's room for nights on end dreaming of Kagome inhaling what ever was left of her scent in the room. It was amazing how her scent could linger when everthing she owned was gone. Kagome's mom didn't mind Inuyasha staying she thought it was rather cute. She knew kagome would come home from her short winter break soon and Inuyasha would be there to greet her or so she hoped.  
  
But I shouldn't be thinkin' about it I shouldn't be worried about it It's just a cloak on the wall. But its tickin away its tickin away its tickin away ots tickin away  
  
Kagome had been at College for months but she had never forgotten Inuyasha's face it was a memory to sweet to erase. Her mind was telling her something but she didn't know what. All her friends were worried about her even Hojo who was still clueless. They would ask what was wrong but Kagome didn't answer she really couldn't for even she did not know what was wrong herself. Kagome was in love but her mind was not ready to admit it.   
  
I suppose I should cut all my losses go home with a six pack or beer. There ain't nobody in the world like you baby. If there was she wouldn't be coming in here  
  
Kagome's mom had told inuyasha that Kagome would be back soon and he could meet her at the train station if he wanted all he had to do was wear normal human clothes and cover his ears. Inuyasha immedioutly agreeed and Kagom's mom went shopping after taking a few quick measurements and asking what color he wanted his clothes to be. That afternoon Kagome's mom got back home with a red jacket a red hat a red t-shirt stye muscle shirt and baggy blue jeans for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was going to se Kagome in a few days and he was overjoyed. He wasn't so happy about wearing the clothes but he wa desparete he would do anything to see Kagome.  
  
But I shouldn't be thinking about it I shouldn't be worried about it it's just a cloak on the wall but its tickin away it's tickin away  
  
Kagome had just gotten a call on her cell phone from her mom saying they would meet her at the train station in about an hour and she had a surprise for her. Kagome wonderedwhat her surprise was finally deciding it was nothing and read on the train until it reached the train station in Tokyo. She steped out of the train with her small suitcase. she steped into the crowd looking for her family when she saw a boy that looked strangly like Inuyasha. She rubbed her eyes thinking it was a mirage but when she opened them again he was right there in her face. She could tell it was him no one else had amber eyes and silver hair like his.  
  
"Kagome?" his voice velvet soft voice said. He touched her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly as he romoved his hand from her cheek. He smiled in a way that Kagome could not descibe it was a sad sort of smile but it was also longing. Kagome's mom came up and hugged her Kagome was still in shock. But she still had enough voice to say "so this is my big surprise?" Inuyasha and Kagome's mom nodded letting Kagome do the rest of the talking. "What are you doing here Inuyasha? How are Miroku Sango and Shippo doing?" Kagome was loaded with questions. All of her friends stared in wonder at Inuyasha they had never seen anyone like him before. But amazingly they held their toungues and would wait until the next time they saw Kagome to ask about him.  
  
"Kagome honey lets wait until we get home for questions don't worry we will answer them all." Kagome's mom said looking around at all the faces that were watching most of them were people Kagome went to College with.  
  
"But mom I haven't or herad from anybo-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's kiss. She jolted back in surprise but sank back into the kiss after she relized what it meant that he loved her. Kagome's mom and souta went to the car to wait so Inuyasha and Kagome could be alone. Hojo just watched shocked, as Kagomes three friends went behind some benches to spy on them.  
  
It's just a cloak on the wall but it's tickin away it's tickin away it's tickin away Its just a cloak on the wall but it's tickin away  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went homefrom the train station hand in hand. When they got home they went strait to Kagome's room and Kagome had a lot of questions to ask about everything that happened when she was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha wat happened back in feudal Japan with the jewel I thought you were going to become a full fleged demon?" Kagome asked Inuyasha she was truly confused on the situation and wanted to find out everything.  
  
"Well I didn't think it was worth it after a while. I really missed you and decided that my life would not be complete with out you Kagome." Inuyasha answered with somw hesitation. Kagome was shocked she had gone to college to get away from inuyasha now she was becomeing closer to him then ever.   
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome breathed unable to belive what he had just said. He wrapped his arms around her as if to say I missed you Kagome and I never want you to leave. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and was about to ask about Feudal Japan when he pulled her into another loving kiss and she became lost in his arms once again.  
  
"Inuyasha I missed you too" kagome said then added "But I have to go back to college it is important to me and I can't just leave. Want would my friends say?"  
  
"But aren't I important to you too?" Inuyasha said with such a sad look on his face that Kagome's heart couldn't help but melt.  
  
"Yes you are Inuyasha but everyone it counting on me. I can't just leave now no matter how much i want to." Kagome explained so painfully she thought it would break her heart. She had gotten both things she wanted at the same time and now she had to choose between them.  
  
"Kagome I love you since when is college more important then that? I have been crying for you for all the time you have been gone and this is the payment you give me breaking my already hurt heart! Kagome I love you and nothing will change that!" Inuyasha said with such ferocity and saddness that Kagome broke down crying herself. "Come on Kagome stop I hate it when you cry you know that." Inuyasha said with tears in his own amber orbs.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha these are tears of frustration and happiness not saddness." Kagome said wiping the tears from her crystal eyes. "Inuyasha I love you too but I can't just drop out of college and I can't very well take you with me. What would my friends think?"  
  
"But Kagome-" Then Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome pressing her finger to his lips.  
  
"Inuyasha I can't i'm at the top of my class and you could never relize how much that means to me. As soon as I graduate I swear I will come back to Feudal japan but now I need to go to college. Inuyasha I swear on my love for you that I will come back." Kagome said this so dramaticly Inuyasha was so surprised he couldn't talk for a minuate. But when he did regain his voice the first thing he said was  
  
"Then it's a promise Kagome and I will never forget it. How long is this college thing kagome? I swear I will be back for you then." Kagome was shocked by this statment but somehow she managed to choak  
  
"three or four years most likly three." amazed by this Inuyasha began to loudly state his objection to this amount of time  
  
"HOLY FUCKING HELL KAGOME I COULD BARLY LIVE WITHOUT YOU FOR A FEW MONTHS HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU FOR THAT LONG?" Kagome was silent she could not find an answer for this question.  
  
I suppose I should cut all my losses go home with a six-pack of beer  
  
So how did you like it? Don't worry there will be more chapters review and give me ideas I have no clue what to do for chapter 2 help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
